The present disclosure relates to an information processing device that enlarges and reduces an image displayed on a display portion and an image forming apparatus that is provided with the information processing device.
An information processing device is known that is provided with a touch screen composed of: a display portion that displays an image; and a detection portion that detects contact by an object to the display portion. Such an information processing device is known that enlarges an image displayed on the display portion if a circle is drawn in a clockwise direction by a user's finger in contact with the display portion; and reduces the image displayed on the display portion if a circle is drawn in a counterclockwise direction by the user's finger (Related Art 1).
However, Related Art 1 discloses only enlargement and reduction of an entire image displayed on the display portion and does not disclose enlargement and reduction of only a part of an image (for example, a specific icon) that interests a user.